Otaku Queen 2 The Beachwind Island
by Caper the Fox
Summary: sequel to the first otaku queen Suzette the new otaku queen and her boyfriend in this sequel is invited, to an island called the beachwind island" where her boyfriends pal owns a tikki hut on the island


The Otaku Queen 2 Beach wind Island

The sequel to The Otaku Queen now the fun in otaku is back the sequel features new characters and a new otaku queen who is real pretty and has long blond hair and 25 years old, and unlike Candice the new otaku queen for the sequel has a more mature personality.

Characters

Suzette Jarvis

she's the new otaku queen and member of the station square universary girls cheerleader team, Suzette takes a trip to a island on a quest to get herself stranded on the beach wind island all day and night.

Drake Cannery

drake is Suzette's boyfriend ,

Jacob Cryer

beach wind island resident

Donnie Cryer

beach wind island resident and is the antagonist for otaku queen 2

at a local mall inside jc penny a beautiful 25 year old girl with long blond hair and her name is Suzette, Jarvis and she is a anime and Japanese school girl cosplayer' and she had a Japanese school girl uniform on, and a friend of hers was recording her with their camcorder

Suzette : and a great good morning to all of my station square university friends, it is now 10:30 am I'm the otaku queen hi to all of you ' I am currently shopping around at JC Penny with my lovely and good looking boyfriend drake' And my boyfriends buddy from the tropics who he met a few months ago. and he is the one recording this. his name is Donnie cryer . My boyfriend is shopping for clothes to wear for the beachwind island' and for those who are not familiar with it' its 20 miles off the emerald coast ocean. and our friend Donnie owns a private tikki cabin there. So he invited us to spend the night there with him and his little brother. Now my boyfriend where is he?

Suzette looks around the beachy clothes section and Donnie points to drake

Donnie : right there

Suzette : Oh yeah i see him

Suzette walks towards drake and Donnie follows him

Suzette : whos this handsome gentlemen

Drake : Hey got everything i need.

Suzette and drake kiss each other on the lips

Suzette : Great well. I'm hungry lets grab something to eat before getting back to the college.

Drake : Yeah my stomach is growling to. you coming Donnie

Donnie : Nah i got to get back i got to let my brother know you guys are coming. and get packed

Suzette : we'll see ya around then

Drake : Take care man

Suzette and drake wave at Donnie as he walks off

Suzette and drake hold hands and walk off

Drake : Show me some of your new manga collections when we get back

Suzette : I'll read to you to

Drake : real funny haha

Later on at the food court

Suzette and drake were eating food from Wendy's

suzette was eating a spicy chicken sandwich

Suzette : mm boy this thing is good with the frosty

Drake : That's what you always get

Suzette : well sweetie, its my favorite meal from Wendy's

Drake : It looks pretty good

Suzette : I plan on working at borders , they are hiring.

Drake : seems like a perfect job for you since you love manga.

Suzette : it would be a part time job. I heard it pays real good there. and they employees are as nice as they can be,

Drake : something you should look into

Suzette : And when we get back from the beach wind island I'll set up for an interview

Drake : Want me to come with you?

Suzette : No baby you got work of your own, just make sure all my manga is dusted good when they interview me.

Drake : will do babe

Station Square University

Suzette walked in her kitchen dressed in a yukata dress and she had wooden sandals on and she opens the fridge picking up Gatorade orange flavor and opens a cabinet and grabs a cup and pours the Gatorade in it.

Suzette takes off her wooden sandals and she is now barefoot and walks back in the living room and puts her Gatorade on the glass table and puts on a Melancholy of Haruhi neck less on her, and looks at her Inuyasha Wall scroll and smiles at it,

Suzette : Ah yeah Kagome i cosplayed as you during the anime convention in june, it was a blast.

suzette grabs a few Melancholy of Haruhi mangas out. and sits on the couch and with her legs on the couch and drake walks in

Drake : Wow... you look great,

Suzette : i got popcorn right here. lets read some manga

Drake : hey you picked out Melancholy of Haruhi

Suzette : For our reading pleasure

Drake : ooh this is the bomb

Suzette : lets do our regular pleasure before reading

Drake : right on

Suzette and drake put each others arms around each other and kiss each other and drake lays on the couch and Suzette puts her around his waist and tackled hugged him while kissing each other

Beach wind Island

Suzette Jarvis aka the otaku queen and her boyfriend drake finally arrives at the beach wind island , Suzette has on a white swimsuit and straw hat and drake has on swim shorts and flip flocks and Donnie was in front of them facing them

Donnie : Welcome you two,

Suzette : It looks beautiful Donnie. So how did y'all build it ?

Donnie : my father and a few friends built it . for me and my brother or if i ever have friends over like yourselves .

Donnie turns his head and whistles for his brother Jacob

Donnie : Jacob come out

Jacob runs out of the tikki cabin towards them

Jacob : yo whats up everyone

Donnie : this is my brother Jacob

Suzette : How are you doing Jacob , I'm Suzette better known as the otaku queen

Jacob : hey youre pretty

Suzette did a custom Japanese bow

Suzette : why thank you Jacob

Drake : So where do we sit our stuff?

Donnie : Oh that'd be in the guest room

Suzette : thank you we appreciate this

Suzette and Donnie walk inside the tiki cabin

Donnie : our pet venus flytrap will soon be cured of its stomach pains.

Jacob : Can i watch ?

Donnie : of course you can, hahahahaha

later on Suzette is in a lawn fold out beach chair in her white swimsuit still and she squirts out suntan lotion and rubs it on her arms and shoulders and legs

and drake was laying by her in his lawn fold out beach chair looking out in the ocean.

Drake : great out here isn't it girl?

Suzette : Yeah and the smell is pretty nice to,

Drake : just good for a beach breeze

Suzette : I'll put some this lotion on you

Drake : Yeah do that

Suzette squirts more suntan lotion on her hands and rubs it all over drakes back

Suzette : This is so it'll keep you from having blisters and from tanning

Drake : Oh that feels good.

Suzette : What my hands or the lotion?

Drake : its both baby . its both

Suzette : *chuckles*

Suzette then gets finished rubbing suntan lotion on her boyfriend drakes back and shoulders

Suzette : all done hehe

Drake : thanks.

Suzette : No problem looking out for you honey.

drake smiles

Suzette : be right back I'm about to get one of our floats over there.

Drake : okay baby

Suzette walks near at a bench where a strange looking plant is behind the bench but the plant moves, while suzette was checking to see if her float is in her bag,

Suzette : oooh i think i found it me and drake will use this one together.

the plant moved again and its not a regular plant its a Venus flytrap aka plant monster and it opens its mouth and the venus flytraps tongue comes out and it moves towards Suzette and the Venus flytrap wraps its tongue around Suzette's waist Suzette's eyes lid up in fright but she didn't scream instead she whimpered

Suzette : uhhh guys... Uhhhh guys *whimpers* We got a problem. a uhhh. gooey problem

the venus flytrap slowy pulls suzette close to its mouth

Suzette : DRAKE

Donnie is seen recording Suzette and Jacob is seen laughing at Suzette's cries

Suzette is pulled inside the Venus flytraps mouth while kicking her feet in thin air and whimpering, and drake runs up towards the Venus flytrap and Donnie and Jacob walks up towards drake

Drake : suz suz SUZETTE

and drake stares speechlessly as his girlfriend gets swallowed instantly by Donnie's Venus flytrap

Venus Flytrap : *gulp*

Drake : why did it eat the otaku queen who is also my girlfriend?

Donnie : It was hungry

Drake : Yeah but it ate my girlfriend you know my girlfriend Suzette the otaku queen. it ate my girlfriend.

Donnie pats drake on the shoulder

Donnie : Well look at it this way good old buddy your a free man now.

Drake : what do you mean?

Donnie : you get to do fool around with as many pretty girls as you like. especially ones from japan, instead of some cheap lame cosplayer for a girlfriend.

Drake : it ate my girlfriend

drake puts his hand over his mouth and starts cracking up

Drake : MUAHAHAHAHA it ate my girlfriend. Muahahahaha she was whimpering like a puppy when it ate her muahahahahahahaha

Donnie : Now you're talking.

Jacob : don't forget his surprise.

Donnie : Oh that's right, so drake how would you like to hang out with 9 Japanese school girls in swimsuits . And they are Japanese.

9 japanese school girls in swimsuits walk up towards drake and start smiling at them.

Drake : Oh wow

drake smiles

Donnie : their all yours old buddy

Drake : yes thank you...

drake walks up towards the Japanese school girls in swimsuits and they rub their hands all around drakes back and shoulders.

drake is seen swimming in the ocean with the Japanese school girls

Donnie and Jacob give each other hi-fi's

Jacob : our Venus flytraps stomach is cured now that it ate the Otaku Queen.

Donnie : That's right it had a full course meal. I knew our Venus flytrap would enjoy eating the otaku queen. come on lets post this video on you tube now and show it to our other pals.

Donnie and Jacob walks towards the front of the tikki cabin then the Venus flytrap makes a belch noise meaning Suzette was now digested.

Venus Flytrap : *BURRRRRP*

The End


End file.
